Sheepish moments
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Snape is not content, he s definately not content in his current situation. What can our favorite BoyWhoLived do to lift his mate s mood? Well, here s a bit of fluff. rated T to be sure because of mpreg.


Hey guys, this is my first English fanfic as I am native German speaker. I apologize for all mistakes and hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but that won´t stop me from cuddling the one and only bat of the dungeons. Hehe.

Summary: Harry and Sev are together, our sour potions master is pregnant and here are some of their …

Dedication: My first English story is for Steph and Mariam!

"Sheepish" moments:

Severus sank down heavily onto the sofa. His back ached and he felt like a pregnant sea cow. Well, pregnant he was but the sea cow part he would have gladly ignored.

_Damn this insufferable__ boy, no man, for persuading me to carry out a child! I don´t know how the hell a Gryffindor managed to convince a Slytherin, especially me of this crazy plan._

The potions master sighed while closing his eyes for a brief moment trying to block out all thoughts and aches.

"Meew." Nothing worked these days. Severus sat there looking decidedly sour.

"You sounded like a sheep… a grumpy sheep", commented Harry as he emerged from the bathroom door.

"I´m not grumpy."

"But a sheep." The Gryffindor moved toward his mate chuckling slightly at the picture in his head.

"Insolent brat."

"Make this "Meew" sound again, please my Sevy! It´s so cute." Until now the potions master had not bothered to open his eyes, though now he looked at Harry intently raising one of his sharp eyebrows.

"I´m definitely not c…!" A soft kiss on his lips stopped all further words.

"Hmm." Despite the teasing by his mate and the _**oh so bad**_ pain in his back the older sounded rather content.

"That was not the "Meew" sound. Although I like it when you do _**this**_ either." Snape was openly scowling now.

"Meew."

While sinking onto the soft cushions as well and snuggling against his very own potions master´s side Harry whispered: "This is my beloved Sevy!"

Instantly the scowl disappeared and an arm was slung around the Gryffindor´s shoulder.

Gently rubbing his mate´s belly Harry softly asked: "Hmm, how are your pains now?"

"Not so bad anymore… definitely not so bad anymore." A rare grateful smile graced the potions master´s lips as he leaned against Harry contently.

_I think I remember how my beloved insufferable Gryffindor managed to persuade me. Well, I can´t find all the bad aspects in carrying a child now… cannot be so bad after all. _

With this thought in mind he kissed his mate cuddling and snuggling for the rest of the evening.

"Sheepish" moments 2 – Minor Crisis:

Snape glared at his former student. Harry was not bothered in the least. He just looked at his potions master´s big, cute tummy and smiled lovingly making Severus scowl.

"What´s wrong Sev?" he asked while stepping forward and hugging the man.

"This", came the short sour answer.

Harry chuckled a bit at that.

"Care to explain _**this**_?"

For a moment it looked as if the older would stay silent but then he sighed heavily and said: "Every time I send you a glare that would have caused you to run for your dear life when you were a student you´ll just look at my big belly, smile and hug me."

There was a short pause, then: "And I, instead of remaining cold and stoic or at least _**not**_

_**content**_ hug you and can´t seem to stay angry with you! Harry, I think I´m losing my touch."

At that the ever feared potions master nearly sighed in defeat. Despite his mate´s minor crisis Harry had to struggle not to laugh out loud because it was just that Snape was doing:

Hugging him back and pouring his heart out instead of scowling or glaring.

"Oh Sev, you are not losing the slightest bit of that evil reputation you cultivated so successfully… and gracefully, if I might add, over the years."

Leaning against Severus´ tummy where their child was seated and closing his eyes he whispered: "You´ll be always my big bad dungeon vampire."

First they stood in silence, then: "Care to let my suck a little bit of your sweet blood then?" came the silky purr from the older.

Now Harry knew Snape was in his element again and refraining from chuckling for the second time this evening pulled him along to the sofa.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

So far for this little story, please make me happy by reviewing!! look at you with puppy dragon eyes

Request: If there is anybody who speaks/ writes German and would be willing to translate my German stories into English, please tell me.


End file.
